New accomplice and new friend
by Mistress Ahiru
Summary: Blue Dragon: What if the group had encountered a new member who goes by the name Jesika? What if she also had a shadow but never a friend? What if she was a loner and never was confident? What if she met Kluke and became happy? Well the answers are here.
1. Chapter 1

New Story: New accomplice and new friend

Blue Dragon: What if the group had encountered a new member who goes by the name Jesika? What if she also had a shadow but never a friend? What if she was a loner and never was confident? What if she met Kluke and became happy? Well the answers are here. Shu/Bou Jiro/Kluke Homa/jess

Story Start:

"So Shu what should we do when we get married?" a blue haired girl asked

"Bouquet we are not getting married." A pineapple headed boy answered hotly

"Hehe." A ponytailed girl giggled

"Kluke?" a silver headed lady said

"Yes?" Kluke answered

"When you released your shadow, what did it feel like?" She asked

"Well it felt like I could do anything to protect my friends." She finished smiling.

"Alright…." Zola said

They heard a sound of a laser firing and a scream. When they went to the scene there lay a brown headed girl. She moaned in pain and lifted herself up. She growled and yelled soon her shadow appeared it was a little white headed girl. The man laughed.

"I'm supposed to be scared?" the man laughed

"Men take her down and deliver her to lord Nene." The man ordered

"Damn you! You will not take me. Chi! SILVER CRYSTAL CRISIS!**"**Jesika yelled

"Who is she?" Kluke asked

"I don't know just a shadow wielder I guess." Jiro answered

"Dammit you bastard I'll kill you!" Jesika took out a kunai and tried to stab him and let it slide down his face missing him by an inch.

"Why can't I do it? Why Dammit. You son of a bitch. I sit there and watched you kill my family. Why can't I kill you? Why!?" she screamed. She collapsed on the dead man. (No she didn't kill him he died of shock.) Jiro ran over to her and pick her up bridal style.

"So Zola what do we do with her?" Bouquet asked

"Well we'll look after her until she wakes up." Zola answered

"But why?" Bouquet asked

"Because she might be valuable." Zola said

They heard a groan and the girls chocolate brown eyes fluttered open.

"Nani? Ne what happened?" the girl said

"You passed out and Jiro carried you here." Kluke said

"Oh im sorry you had to go through the trouble im Jesika Shafonamonae Merchant. But call me Jesse for short. And might I ask your names." Jesika said sitting on her knees

"I'm Zola."

"I'm Jiro"

"I'm Kluke nice to meet you."

"Hey I'm Shu."

"Well hello I'm bouquet."

"Well nice to meet you all and thank you for rescuing me? But now I must kill lord Nene." She said dead serious

"Well so are we, you are welcome to join us." Zola said

"Thank you but I don't want to cause you unnecessary grief." Jesika said

"It's no trouble at all. You're a shadow wielder right?" Zola asked

"Yes. Are you all as well?" she asked

"Well I just released my shadow a few days ago." Kluke said smiling

"Ah well I sense the phoenix upon you. Am I right?" Jesse asked

"That's right, my power is to protect." Kluke said giggling

"Well Jiro Shu why so quiet and you too Marumaro." Zola said

"No reason." They chorused

"So what happened to make you want to kill those men? If you don't mind me asking." Kluke asked as well as Zola nodded.

"Well My father was a knight master, and my mom was a witch. So naturally I have excellent sword abilities and magic prowess. I'm a witch apprentice or a witchling if you must, but I've been looking for a companion. Well anyways the men caused a raid that killed my family and my town and I was a survivor. I left my village in order to find him and kill him. But I found out that it was lord Nene's wish that the villages be destroyed and so I'm bent on revenge to find Nene and TAKE HIM DOWN."

"Oh my..." Kluke gasped

"It's fine I'm ok now Kluke do you want to train with me?" Jesse asked

"Sure Zola is that ok?" Kluke asked

"Sure matter of fact we'll be out in a bit." Zola said

"Ok See ya later!" Kluke said waving

*Out in the field*

"So Kluke what do you wanna do first?" Jesse asked

"Well you said you needed a companion for the witchling thing right? How about you start and show me and I'll try next ok?" Kluke said

"Sure." She took out a clap (the second season doremi transformation thing)

"Ok Kluke your turn." Jesse smiled handing Kluke a dark pink clap

"Pretty Witchy Kluke-Desu Chi!" She then looked at herself and smiled

"Ok well Kluke I'll cast a spell first and show you how it's done." Jesse said smiling.

She tapped her clap twice and her scepter came out. She chanted

"Puri puri desu ka minna Make that tree smaller. iech." Jesse called

"Wow! I wanna try!" Kluke said stepping away. When she did the others came out and watched with interest.

"Ok um Desu Desu ka Soshite No Mai! Make Jesse float! " Kluke said as Jesse started floating slowly.

"Wow Kluke I'm impressed that's a high level spell for the claps anyway." Jesse Grinned

"Wow Kluke's a witchling to." Zola said

"Big Deal." Jiro scoffed

"Hey watch it Jiro." Shu said

"Yea What are you gonna do?!" Jiro growled

"Knock it off you guys Kluke came out here to train and we should cheer her on. She's working hard and sometimes she feels like she's not needed." Bouquet said

"But why?" Jiro asked

"Because it's always "Kluke stay back. We'll handle it. Or Kluke we got this. Go and hide." You guys are always like that." Bouquet said

"So why didn't she say anything?" Shu asked

"She didn't want to appear weak. She wants you to trust her when you guys go into battle. Why do you think she disappears in the afternoon?"

"I don't know." Shu said

"To train stupid." Jiro said

"Any ways so believe in her like she believed in herself when she protected all of us when she first released her shadow."

"Alright we will." Both boys chorused

"Good. Now shut up and watch." Bouquet said

Kluke glowed with power. She gasped and became calm. Soon it was nightfall. The boys had gone back inside an hour ago. Kluke had summoned her shadow and started talking to her.

"Phoenix do you think my shadow powers and my witchling powers will collide?" Kluke asked putting her hands on her chin

"Yes it is as long as you have transformed and then summon me then it happens." The phoenix said smiling

"Well let's get to work then." So she spent an hour on her new technique before heading inside to hear a sound of singing and the others heard it to.

If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that

Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya  
Girl ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh  
It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love  
(Oooooh ooooh oooh)

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh

You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya Hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad?

Woah  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
You're doing flips read our lips you're in love

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say I'm in love

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love  
You're doing flips read our lips you're in love

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love

Ooooooh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in....love

Sha la la la la la...(sigh)

"Jesse are you ok?" Kluke asked

"Oh huh oh yea I'm fine."

"You sounded a little depressed."

"Nah im fine. That was a song that learned a long time ago."

"Really? Well it's always been me and the boys and bouquet. Plus me and her don't get along to much."

"Well that's alright. You know I noticed you have a tomboyish streak in you. Why don't you try to be more feminine and get that Jiro boy to like you."

"What!? Why? I don't like Jiro. He's just a friend." Kluke said

"Yea sure.. He is, but anyway Kluke what is your greatest desire?" Jesse asked

"My greatest desire is to be loved." Kluke answered

"If that is true why do you travel with your friends?" Jesse asked

"Because I'm happy here it may not be safe but I'm happy I met them. All of them I have no regrets what so ever. They are my life and a part of me and I'm glad they are there a part of me." Kluke finished

"Wow that's deep, but I understand and that is what I want to hear so here you go you've been upgraded from claps to echos." Jesse said (I know it's soon but I don't care it's my story)

"But why?" Kluke asked

"Because it's the caring and love you have for your friends that gives you the right to have your witchling powers upgraded. Do you understand?"

"Yes but what about Zola? Why only me?" Kluke asked

"Zola will get hers when the time comes but, she will not be a witchling she will be a witch instead." (I can't think of Zola in a witchling outfit)

"Oh I see but as well let's get some shut eye, ok tomorrow will be filled with lots stuff to do im sure." Kluke said

"That's cool I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Jesse said

"That's fine good night." Kluke smiled and went into the small hut

"Jesse." Zola said

"Yes Zola?" Jesse answered

"Why is it that you treat Kluke with such care but I haven't seen you speak to bouquet?" Zola asked

"Its because bouquet has her own power she just has to unlock it. I can't unlock it for her." Jesse said

"I'm Sure. Thank you for explaining. Good night." Zola said walking into the hut

*Next Morning*

"CRASH BOOM SMASH GRRRR"

"What was that?" Jesse yelled

"Grand Kingdom." Zola Said

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jiro called out minotaur.

Zola called out killer bat and Shu called out blue dragon.

"ha silver crystal crisis!" Jesse called out Chi

"Chi." Her shadow cooed

"Wow who's the pretty lady?" Minotaur asked

Jesse jumped up and kicked him in the face. He rubbed the spot where she kicked him.

"Wow a strong one to. She is too cute." He grinned

"Oh whatever. Chi!" jesse called out

"Chi?" she said gently (yes?)

"Are you ready?" Jesse asked

"Chi!" (Yes I am.)

"Good lets go!" Jesse said

"Chotto Matte!" Bouquet called out

"Nani!"Zola answered

"Look over there, its glowing and glowing is hardly ever good." Bouquet pointed out

"Its like they brought no soldiers but that machine was just for us." Jiro pointed out

"Well what are we gonna do?" Shu asked

With that being said the laser shot a beam of red lasers. They gasped in anticipation.

"No!" Kluke yelled out. She transformed into her witchling outfit.

"What are you doing?" Shu asked

"Desu Desu ka Soshite No Mai!" She called out the phoenix.

"Stay calm Kluke. I believe in you so you believe too." The phoenix said calmly

"Right, I know the power is inside me all I'm seeking is this." Kluke said

"Right Kluke, I'm with you." Jesse said holding her hands

"To protect those in need!" Kluke started

"We have the Power to protect everyone!" Jesse finished

"MAGICALLY STAGE!!!!" they shouted.

The laser came at them which such ferocity it destroyed itself and anything it chooses, To bad that Shu got to it first.

"Go on Shu!" Kluke exclaimed

"Take him down." Jesse chided

"You got it. FIRE CRISIS!!!" Shu exclaimed

The attacked that blue dragon launched hit its target.

"We did it." Kluke and Jesse chorused before Jesse fell unconscious.

"What happened?"

"The magic must have overloaded her body." Kluke explained Pulling Jesse into her lap.

"Wow, She's really strong." Homaron said

"Hey Homaron. What are you doing here?" Shu asked

"I came to…." Homaron started

"Looking for me?" Jesse said

"Very much so, Now come you must take your test." Homaron beckoned her.

"Haha you will never make it past me." A voice said

That's the end of New accomplice and new friend,

I hope you enjoyed it. Not many people have a blue dragon fanfic.

Well til, next time.

Oh yea im not gonna be a review bitch but I would love it if you reviewed thanx bye


	2. Note!

Ohayo people of fanfiction and beyond I have some good news and bad news! what do you want first?

Ahiru: Bad news first please!

Fakir: Moron!

Well the bad news is that I thought about deleting my old stories! Than I was just gonna continue my main stories, but!

Ahiru: This is the good news right?

Fakir: Stupid of course it is!

I've decides to keep them and possibly rewrite them and or put them up for adoption or a colab's your choice.

Just PM me or leave a review! Read and enjoy my stories ok Byes!

Mistress Ahiru!! Peace


End file.
